When photographing a desired image in a camera device or an electronic device having a camera, an undesired object may be included in the photographed image. For example, when photographing a desired image such as a scene or a building, an undesired moving object, such as a person or a flying object, can be included in the picture while photographing the image. Furthermore, when photographing a portrait, an unwanted moving object, such as a passerby, an animal, or an automobile, may be included in the image.
In this instance, a user may re-photograph the subject to get a desired photo or may remove the undesired object from the photographed image. However, re-photographing the identical subject may be burdensome and may increase the likelihood of photographing the subject in an undesired condition due to a change in the environment. Removing the undesired object may be just as burdensome, since removal of the undesired object may include manually removing the object using a separate image processing program (e.g., Photoshop), and a portion of the desired image (e.g., a background image) may not be perfectly restored.